Neon Genesis Evangelion The Covenant
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Humanity has more the one war on its plate. One such war causes the destruction of NERV but the truth of the Spartan project, the Evangelions, and even the Angels are going to be revealed. But always be sure to finish the fight.


Neon Genesis Evangelion the Covenant

"Talking,"

"**Alien language,"**

'Thinking,'

(Scene break)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Halo just having fun righting this fic

(Start)

It's the year 2552 and, unknown to the many on earth, there is a war going on between the alien Covenant and the Human race as a whole. But Earth is too busy with their, own war against being called Angels. Though, to this day many don't know the full story and the truth behind the Covenant and the Angels. The Angels are protected by there AT-fields so an organization called NERV has developed the artificial life form known as Evangelion. While another organization ONI has developed their, own soldiers known as Spartan, though where the Spartans originally came from has been kept in the dark it is time for Dark Secrets to come to the light of day.

(Scene break Above Earth's atmosphere)

Inside the UNSC frigate Gabriel there were two soldiers in front of the captain. Most would assume these soldiers were robots at first glance considering their size and how much armor they wore but they were human in a way. One was a female in modified Spartan Recon armor that was a bit bigger around the bust area for her "assets," as her armor was a color of pink and dark green. On her left shoulder was the code "M-103," as she seems to be laid back in some way.

The other was as stiff as rock as his armor was purple and green in color in a similar scheme to NERV's EVA Unit 1 the armor was a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V as it looked cutting edge. On his shoulder was the code S-115 showing he was one of the original Spartan-IIs.

The captain, Captain Dallas soon began speaking as Tokyo-3 appeared on screen. "As you two are already aware there has been Covenant spotted near the NERV base in Tokyo-3. Since you are already aware NERV was designed to hold off the Angels not a human size invasion so you two will go with ODST and meet up with Master Chief who has went on ahead with a few Marines and provide a chance for the NERV personnel to evacuate and then set the NERV base to self-destruct we cannot allow the Covenant to get their hands on the EVA's," he said as S-115 understood.

"When do we leave sir?" the soldier asked as the captain turned to S-115.

"As soon as possible," the captain said before he and M-103 saluted and left to meet up with the ODST.

(Tokyo-3)

Shinji was coming out of another synch test as lately he felt as though he's been getting weaker and not in a mental way more like a health concern way. But every time he would be submerged in LCL he would feel a whole lot better so he figured it wasn't anything. But still it had him concerned.

"Well Shinji, your sync ratio has gone up .02% but there is something I want to talk to you about," Ritsuko read off her clipboard

"What is it?" Shinji asked timidly.

"When you got in the plug, your vitals seemed a little lower than normal, have you been eating right?"

"Yes"

"What about sleep, have you been getting at least eight hours of rest?"

"Yes"

"Have you been feeling ill lately?"

"I have been getting some moments of weakness over the past few days."

Ritsuko eyed the boy in curiosity.

"I'd like to take a blood sample, just to make sure you're not coming down with something."

Shinji nodded in understanding as Ritsuko motioned towards the Med Lab. At the same time, a pair of men carrying extension cords and lights walked past them. Shinji watched as they passed before turning back to the blond scientist.

"Who were they?"

"Probably, with the camera crew here for Asuka's photo shoot."

Shinji nodded as he continued to follow the faux blond hoping it wasn't anything serious. They soon arrived at the Med Lab and Ritsuko proceeded to sit down Shinji and get the blood sample. It was simple and quick as Ritsuko got the required amount before bandaged the insertion and put the blood away.

"Ok Shinji you're free to go just take it easy ok," Ritsuko said before Shinji nodded and left.

(Aboard the Gabriel)

S-115 and M-103 strolled into the hanger where the Pelican drop ship and the five ODST troops stood ready. On 115's back was an M392 Designated Marksman Rifle or DMR for short; in his hand was an MA37 Assault Rifle. As for 103, she went with an M45 Tactical Shotgun in hand and the deadly Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle or simply the Spartan Laser since the technical name is too much of a mouthful.

"Attention!" the captain called out; making all the soldiers, stand at attention. "We have a situation people, a Covenant Phantom is moving in on NERV Headquarters in Tokyo-3 Japan. At first we thought it was an advanced scout but now we have reason to believe it's just a straggler that got lost in Slip-Space. Whatever the case may be, your mission is to eliminate them before they can send word to the rest of the fleet of Earth's location and give NERV enough time to evacuate their personnel and their EVAs and set the self-destruct system. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" they all shouted.

"Master Chief Sierra-117 and an advance squad have already deployed and are moving to take down the Phantom. However, they reported that a large group of Covies had disembarked and is moving to the facility now."

"You all will be deployed with Senior chief petty officer S-117 and chief petty officer M-103 to provide back up and help with evacuation, the UNSC high command has already sent word to NERV as too what's going on and as for ODST I don't want to hear complains about working with Spartans! Understood?" he demanded aware of the rivalry between ODST and the Spartans.

"Sir Yes sir!" they all shouted.

"Ok the suit up!" he ordered before the soldiers did so.

(NERV, EVA Hangers)

*FLASH!*

Asuka disregarded any spots in her eyes from the bulb as she maintained her pose, arms under her breasts.

"Okay, now flaunt it!" the cameraman exclaimed.

She then shifted her arms to behind her head. She was flaunting it alright; and why shouldn't she? She was clad in a yellow bikini that showed off F-cup breasts and her figure was just perfect. In her mind, she had finally surpassed Misato in the looks department. A shame she didn't have Kaji here to enjoy the moment and Shinji didn't qualify as a man in her opinion.

As the pictures continued Asuka had to change into different clothing as they all involved some form of cuteness of sexiness. As the photo shoot continued they were unaware of the danger that was coming to Tokyo-3's door step. AS the photo shoot soon came to an end Asuka was now dressed in a yellow sundress as she wondered when the next Angel attack would be because she wanted to outdo Shinji and Rei in combat showing how she was the superior pilot. As the crew were packing up for the day the base soon shook violently as though someone has set off an explosion which Asuka knew wasn't normal.

It was soon followed by alarms showing that Asuka had to report to her EVA quickly but as she was about to leave the hanger it was soon blown up as Asuka saw that the film crew were either dead or running away now. The German looked and was shocked to see these Aliens attacking NERV base directly. Asuka knew she had no weapons to fight them with or any weapons training outside of EVA which meant she had to run after all this was a superior species of aliens which meant they had better gear and weapons.

As Asuka ran she saw Section 2 agents were running to their deaths as she tried to stay calm. That was when she ran right into Shinji and both were knocked down. "Gauh baka what the Hell watch where you're going!" the German yelled as Shinji apologized.

"Sorry," Shinji said as he and Asuka got up and saw the aliens were getting closer.

"We need to get to the arms room that way we can take these guys on," Asuka said as Shinji stiffened up.

"Wait but Asuka these aliens why are they attacking?" Shinji asked before Asuka began running which he followed closely.

"Because they want to wipe us out that's, why," Asuka said as they soon arrived at the arms room.

When they were at the arms room they saw Misato and Rei were already there as Misato was trying to open the weapons door. It seems the system was on the fritz. "Shinji Asuka, get in here," Misato said before pulling the two pilots into the room and locking the door.

"Misato what's going on?!" Shinji asked as Asuka smacked him.

"An invasion that's what!" the German yelled as Misato shushed them.

"Stay quiet look the UNSC had sent an order for the NERV computers to be purged of every sensitive piece of information that it has, for Tokyo-3 and NERV HQ to be evacuated as well as the EVA's, and for NERV HQ to self-destruct," Misato said as Asuka was surprised.

"Wait but how are we going to get to the EVA hangers sense there most likely crawling with those aliens by now?" Asuka asked as she was wondering how they're going to get to the weapons.

"For once I don't know," Misato said hoping that Ritsuko and the bridge bunnies were ok. That was a loud slam was heard on the door not belonging to any human making Misato react. "You three find somewhere to hide now," Misato said as she checked her ammo for her pistol and saw that it still had some left.

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei hid as Misato found cover for, herself; to be able to shoot any alien that comes through. Shinji was hyperventilating as he was scared out of his wits Rei seemed to be the calmest here, as Asuka was trying to tough it out. The slamming soon stopped as everyone was curious as to if they had left. But then the door was knocked down showing that there was nothing there but the nearby puddle most likely from the pipes in the ceiling soon splashed showing they were not alone. Misato was prepared to fire as she took notice to the Alien coming her way as it became visible. It had black armor as it seemed to have a head with four jaws; its armor showed it must have been high ranking as Shinji breathed in some air.

'Mustn't run away, Mustn't run away, Mustn't Run away,' Shinji repeated his mantra in his head before swallowing his resolve and tried to save Misato.

"Everyone RUN!" he yelled trying to hit the Elite with a fire extinguisher only to be shot through the chest allowing the Elite to take notice to the pilots.

"SHINJI," both Misato and Asuka called seeing Shinji risking his life for them as Rei was also visibly shocked. As the Elite walked torts the group his sensors picked up that Rei was giving off some signal similar to his gods.

The Elite activated its translator as it was going to enjoy killing these heathens and seeing if this blue haired one was a descendant of the Forerunners. "Prepare to die you filthy heathens," the Elite said as it was evident its voice was synthesized through a translator. But before it could bring out its bladed weapon something stabbed the Elite from behind showing it was Spartan Senior Chief S-115 as he looked at the civilians he just saved. He then took notice to Shinji off to the side and seemed to stiffen up like he was surprised but it wasn't noticed which was a good thing for him.

"Are you ok?" S-115 asked as Asuka glanced at the now dead Shinji.

"Yeah but we have a casualty," Misato said sadly as S-115 checked on the dead pilot and found no pulse so he just closed the pilots eyes before turning to Asuka and Rei.

"Are you two EVA pilots?" the Spartan asked as they nodded. "Good the rest of my team is handling with finding survivors and clearing out Central Dogma I'm going to get you two to your EVA's," S-115 said as he was at the door.

"Wait but the weapons locker is locked S-115-san," Rei said as she finally spoke assuming the number painted on his shoulder was his name.

The Spartan then walked over to the locker and punched a hole through the lock and ripped off the door allowing the girls access to the weapons.

"Whoa," Asuka remarked at the Spartan's strength.

Misato wasn't as affected as she grabbed an MA37 and some extra clips, "Alright, let's go."

"What about Shinji?" Asuka asked looking at the body.

The Spartan walked over to Shinji and put his hands together so he could at least look a bit peaceful before ripping off a piece of his shirt making it look like an arm band. S-115 then gave said piece of fabric to Asuka who took it. "Now let's go," the Spartan said before leaving the arms room followed by the three woman.

As, they ran the Spartan made sure to keep his eye on the scanner making sure not to let any covenant get the jump on them. It was soon that they arrived at the hanger which was now crawling with the Covenant. S-115 turned to the small team before he gave them the plan. "Ok here's the plan, Pilot Suhryu and Pilot Ayanami you two are going to get to your EVA's and stay there until the cages are opened once they are open I want you three to grab Unit 1 and get out of the base. Suhryu you will be escorted by me while Ayanami you will be escorted by Major Katsuragi once we get you to your EVA's you two will wait there until their cages are opened like I mentioned before. Then me and Katsuragi will head to Central Dogma and purge it of all sensitive data before setting the base to Self-Destruct you two when released will head as far away from NERV as possible and once you're out you will meet up with a UNSC transport now are there any questions?" the Sparta explained as no one asked.

"Good now move out!" he said before Asuka went with S-115 and said Spartan started killing Covenant soldiers to get to Unit 2.

The Grunts were easy pickings while the Jackals were annoying but not untouchable when they hid behind their shields. After gunning down around a dozen Grunts and eight Jackals, S-115 and Asuka were just around the corner from Unit 2's cage. The pathway seemed clear which made the Spartan uneasy. This was soon well founded when two bogies blipped on his motion tracker and the air seemed to ripple. S-115 then open fired with the Assault Rifle, revealing two Elite Spec-Ops; their Energy Swords ablaze. The closest one charged the armored warrior, S-115 responded by unleashing a torrent of bullets on him. This had succeeded in tearing down the Elite's shield but at the cost of allowing it to get too close. The alien swung his sword in a downward arc, forcing the Spartan to use his rifle as a shield; resulting in it getting sliced in half. S-115 backed away before delivering a mighty kick to the monster and reaching for his DMR. While the, one Elite stumbled back the other reminded the Spartan of his presence by charging forward and slashing at him. S-115 rolled to the side as the blade of the alien weapon came down on where he once was. He leveled his gun at the Elite's head only to be denied the chance to fire when the saurian alien backhanded his weapon out of his hands and tried to slash him again. S-115 backpedaled away, fully aware that a single slash means instant death, even for a Spartan, the covie then made for a lunge at him to which the Spartan leaped over and behind it only to see the one from before try its luck at a lunge. Reacting quickly, he caught the alien by the wrist holding the sword and diverted away from his person and then remembered the other one behind him as it made a wide swing with its own sword. S-115 responded by twisting the Elite in his grip to move his sword to block the other's. Taking advantage of the situation, S-115 then grabbed the other Elite's sword wrist and began to wrestle the both of them at once.

Off to the side, Asuka peaked from behind the corner and was left mesmerized by this dance of death. This S-115 was a master of combat in her silent opinion; one far greater than her and the other Eva pilots put together.

The Spartan continued to fight with the aliens until he got an idea. He pulled the arms over his head then quickly back-flipped and kicked the swords out the aliens' claws following up with a spinning kick to both of them to stun the Elites for a short time. Time enough for him to flip back to his feet then jump into the air after the weapons. Taking one in each hand, the blades ignited and S-115 began to spin on his way down and landed between the Elites; taking a knee for a landing. A moment of silence until the two aliens fell backwards to the floor; their heads rolling away as purple blood pooled.

Asuka stood wide-eyed and slack-jawed; if there was a school of badassery or something, this guy must have been the valedictorian.

"Sierra-117 to all units, report in," S-115's radio buzzed.

"This is S-115, the EVA pilots are secured and are moving to enter the cockpits," S-115 then signaled Asuka to make for the EVA's entry plug, "Ran into some resistance, roughly a dozen Grunts, eight Jackals and a trio of Elites. All tangos have been eliminated."

"Roger that"

"M-103 reporting in, Central Dogma has been secured and all personnel have been evacuated. Ran into some traffic, too; a few Grunts and a Hunter."

"Did you say a Hunter?" the Master Chief's voice sounded alarmed.

"Yeah, nearly drained my Laser killing the thing."

"What about the other one?" S-115 chimed in.

"Other one?" the female Spartan asked.

"Mari, Hunters always move in pairs, there's never just one."

"...Shit," Mari cursed just as the sound of another Hunter was heard through the radio. "Got to take care of ugly my crew is already getting ready to release the EVA's," Mari said before hanging up.

"Pilot Suryu get to your EVA," 115 ordered as Asuka got out of her Stupor and nodded before heading to her EVA.

As Asuka headed to her EVA she looked at the piece of fabric that was once a part of Shinji's clothing before tying it around her left arm.

Meanwhile Spartan 115 grabbed the Elites rifle and saw it still had ammo left and thought it was better than nothing.

Suddenly, his comm buzzed.

"This is M-103, now I've eliminated all tangos; that last Hunter drained my Laser empty."

"This is S-115, standing by to launch the EVAs."

"Sierra-117 to all units; be on alert. Security footage shows that there were four Hunters entering with the ground troops, not just two."

115 stiffened at the news.

Asuka sat in the entry plug as the LCL filled in. It would almost ruin her favorite sundress but that was a moot point given the situation. As the EVA started up, Asuka's thoughts fell back on the Spartan.

That Spartan seemed different but at the same time familiar. With her being a part of NERV she had only heard rumors of the Spartan Project. But that Spartan had taken a piece of Shinji's clothing and gave it to Asuka... Shinji he had risked his life for them only to get killed and she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She wanted to blame these Aliens but somehow the blame fell back to her. Maybe a part of her actually loved Shinji but was too afraid of getting hurt.

It was then that the lights came on off on her screen was 115 fighting two large Aliens as they fired powerful lasers at him. The Spartan was trying to get behind one but was blocked by the other one as Spartan then charged at one and jumped on top of it before stuffing a Grenade into its body causing it to blow up and a little of the other ones armor to come off. But the Creature quickly grabbed Sparta and smashed his head into the ground repeatedly before the helmet couldn't take it anymore and fell apart.

Asuka was shocked as too who was Spartan 115. It wasn't just that he looked about 17 but it was that he looked like the boy who should be deceased.

"Shinji?" the German asked as she was surprised as 115 looked exactly like Shinji.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey here's a first for me so please leave a review.


End file.
